Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 047
Anxiety of War Summary Nervous Classmates The day begins as usual with Allison leaving for school with the added bonus of her grandparents in the mix. Leon and Noel want to learn to Turbo Duel with their new skateboards as soon as possible. Allison happily offers to help until she is reminded that she kept her Turbo Dueling a secret for a while. After the awkward moment, Allison kisses everyone goodbye as she and her siblings are escorted to school. Allison has a brief flash of the Amarillo Storm Dragon before she keeps walking out of the door. When they leave, Arthur leaves for the Mayor's office and asks his in-laws when they will be leaving. Cameron shrugs and Arthur rolls his eyes as he leaves. Allison arrives at school, and Xavier is behind heron his duel runner. Xavier skipped talking to Allison about his reaction to her duel with her grandfather, and he wants to talk about it, but he hesitates. Xavier appears and shocks Allison when he jumps behind her. Allison has another flash, but she shakes it off. She quickly deduces that Xavier was waiting for her to get here so they could "run into" each other. Xavier chickens out of talking about his serious problem and tries to be seductive, but Allison brushes aside his advances as usual. She asks when he intends to give up, and he says that he'll give up when she actively initiates a kiss with him on the lips. Allison refers that she risks a "honeypot" maneuver. Allison notes that she's not into it today. She was chipper this morning, but it was all an act. Allison just says that after these last few days, she's just tired. The two walk together; rather, Xavier continues to follow Allison until they get to her classroom when she can rush to TJ, which irritates Xavier. Harrison watches from afar, uncharacteristically insecure about future events as well as his ring and Igknight monsters. TJ also wants to talk to Allison about her duel with Cameron. More specifically, he wants to talk to Cameron, but he can't get a word in when their classmates hound them. News of Allison and TJ's final Action Duel victory that effectively qualifies them for the Action Duel Tournament echoes through school, meeting both congratulations and disdain, particularly toward Allison. They are all aware that Allison's final duel was against her brothers, which leads some to think it was a set-up. Allison is too far gone with the other events in her life that she doesn't particularly care especially since Johann Adeny, the tournament, director witnessed her duel. Since no other student as met the qualifications, Xavier, Maxen, TJ, and Allison will represent their Academy at the Action Duel Tournament. At lunch, Harrison, TJ, and Xavier are all nervous about actually approaching Allison with their issues. Xavier musters up the courage when he's being teased by his friends for eyeing Allison from afar. However, Allison is loudly approached by a male student, Parker, who believes Allison's final Action Duel was a scam, insisting that her brothers threw the match. Allison's response is only a glare. Allison notes to herself that she's usually jump out of her seat and challenge someone like Parker to a duel, but her heart hasn't been in it for the last few days. She supposes that she was geared to battle her siblings because it was their birthday, but not much else. Parker shouts louder when it is clear that Allison is not listening. Harrison takes the chance to put on a presidential mask and approach the growing situation that is attracting commotion. Parker, junior, presents his point of view to Harrison, who knows that Parker is one consecutive victory shy of qualifying for the tournament. He also has a much stronger percentage winning ratio than Allison. However, Harrison reminds Parker that Allison, as well as TJ, were chosen to represent the school even before the new rules were established, so favoritism does fall to them. Though Harrison trusts Allison, he must act as a neutral party. Allison cuts Harrison off and puts on a fake smile. Allison explains that she knows this entire ordeal is going to turn into a duel. If Harrison can get the duel authorized, she will face Parker after school for the final spot. Allison collects her bag and leaves for her next class. In the halls, Allison continues to have post-traumatic flashes, which she considers more of an annoyance than anything. She notes that talking to her grandfather and being held by her dad were extremely helpful, but perhaps she has to actively confront whatever demons she has in herself and about the future. Meanwhile, Xavier and TJ continue to hesitate. The Duel In the afternoon, the headmaster of the academy has agreed with Parker on the suspicious circumstances of Allison's duel with her brothers and authorizes the Action Duel between Allison and Parker. Xavier and TJ watch the match from the stands while Harrison watches from the control room. Allison and Parker are already prepared to duel, and the stage is set with the Field Spell: Dragon Ravine. The two are on mountains, making finding their Spell Cards very difficult, when they are spread out across so many mountains. Allison thinks about needing her "Amarillo Gale Dragon," when she thins about the "Storm Dragon," she hopes she never plays it. As the accused, Allison goes first, and she relieved that "Amarillo" is not in her hand. She activates "Guiding Ariadne" and "Drgonox" the Empowering Warrior in her Left and Right Pendulum Zones respectively. They are Scaled 3 and 7, allowing her to Pendulum Summon Level 4,5, and 6 monsters. Allison Pendulum Summons "Spiritual Whisper" in Defense Position and "Sacred Crane" in Attack Position both from her hand. "Spiritual Whisper" allows Allison to add "Black Luster Ritual" to her hand from her Deck while "Sacred Crane" allows her to draw one card. Allison one card. Alison expresses that she'd like to look for her Spell Cards, but she cannot safely navigate the land, so she walks carefully with her monsters defending her. Parker Normal Summons "Shiranui Spiritmaster," and he uses its effect to Special Summon a "Shiranui" monster from his hand, selecting "Shiranui Sage" in Attack Position. Parker uses "Sage's" effect to sacrifice itself to Special Summon a Tuner monster from his Deck with 0 DEF, selecting "Shiranui Spectralsword" in Attack Position. Parker explains that "Sage" is now banished having been summoned by "Spiritmaster's" effect. Parker then tunes "Spiritmaster" with "Spectralsword" to Synchro Summon "Shiranui Samuraisaga" in Attack Position. Allison observes the monster with nothingness in her eyes, unimpressed and unbothered. Allison just feels tired again, which Parker notices, causing him to get very irritated as he thinks Allison isn't taking their match seriously. Altogether, Allison would rather stop searching for her Spell Cards, but she puts a smile on her face and fakes getting excited. As her best friend, TJ can tell that Allison is still stressed like him from her duel with Cameron. Regrouping, Parker activates "Samuraisaga's" effect to return "Sage" to his Deck from the Banished Zone to force "Spiritual Whisperer" to Attack Position as it has less ATK than "Spectralsword." "Samuraisaga" attacks and destroys "Spiritual Whisper" and mighty, firey stoke from his sword that reduces Allison's LP to 1700. Parker find a Spell Card and sets one card. Allison begins her turn, and she privately explains that she has the cards to easily win this duel but only her next turn if she accounts for the chance of Parker's facedown. For now, she needs to keep up the act. Allison Normal Summons "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to add "Black Luster Soldier" to her hand from her Deck. She predictably activates "Black Luster Ritual" sacrificing "Sacred Crane" one the field, but she surprises everyone by using "Beginning Knight" in her hand to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" in Attack Position. Parker becomes worried, knowing that "Black Luster Soldier" with "Beginning Knight" is Allison's most dangerous combination. Xavier notes that Allison has this duel won. It's only a matter of time. However, he cannot muster much energy to get excited and cheer for Allison like he usually does. He believes he is still blocked and scared by the battles ahead of the tournament and beyond. He is still disillused by Cameron and Allison's massive power. Xavier wants to leave, but he can't. Back at the duel, Allison has "Black Luster Soldier" attacks and "Samuraisaga." Parker activates "Magical Arm Shield" to take control of Allison's "Maju" and force "Black Luster Soldier" to attack it. "Black Luster Soldier" does and "Manju" is destroyed. Allison iterates "Beginning Knight's" effect, which allows "Black Luster Soldier" to attack again having destroyed a monster by battle, and it attacks and destroys "Samuraisaga." Parker is down to 1900, and he seethes that he could have quickly lost the duel in one of Allison's OHKO. He admits that she is very talented, but he's here to prove that he's better. Allison admires Parker's determination and enthusiasm, but she cannot match it and can only fake it. Meanwhile, Allison finds her Equip Spell: "Ribbon of Rebirth," which she equips to "Black Luster Soldier" to save him from potential destruction. Parker draws and notes "Ribbon of Rebirth's" effect, so he has to end the duel now so he won't have to deal with the monster. Parker is confident, having a formula to end the duel in his favor. Parker activates "Spectralswoard" in his Graveyard, banishing itself and "Samuraisaga" to Synchro Summon "Shiranui Shogunsaga" in Attack Position. Parker calls it a Necro-Synchro Summon, which is Synchro Summoning with monsters from the Graveyard. Allison is in disbelief that Parker summons a powerful monster without wasting a card in his hand, but she then considers how she Pendulum Summons. Parker activates "Shogunsaga's" effect to banish "Spiritmaster" from his Graveyard to gain ATK equal to 'Spiritmaster's' ATK, thus boasting 4500. The stadium is ready to boast Allison's defeat, but Allison is still confident she'll win. Xavier, TJ, and Harrison believe the same. Parker explains that upon banishment, "Spiritmaster" allows Parker to destroy a face-up monster on the field, selecting "Black Luster Soldier." This way, "Ribbon of Rebirth" will not trigger as it only activates when the user is destroyed by battle. Allison activates "Super Soldier Shield," a new card, to negate "Spiritmaster's" effect. Unbothered, Parker, a Spell he finds, and activates "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation," discarding one card to Special Summon a banished monster, selecting "Samuraisaga" in Attack Position. Allison privately whispers that it's still meaningless. Parker order to "Shogunsaga" attack "Black Luster Soldier," who is destroyed and Allison is left with 200 LP. Paker then orders "Shogunsaga" attack directly with Parker commenting that Allison has nothing left to play. Allison refers Parker to her Pendulum Monsters, who have unique effects. She activates "Dragonox's" Pendulum effect to destroy itself and end the Battle Phase. Parker swears as sets one card. During the End Phase, "Ribbon of Rebirth" revives "Black Luster Soldier," but Parker notes that it no longer has its special effects of "Beginning Knight." In addition, "Shogunsaga's" ATK returns to normal. Allison draws and the fact that her monster doesn't have it's special effects is of little concern to her. Allison Normal Summons "Exiled Force" (1000/1000). She uses "Exiled Force's" effect to sacrifice itself and destroy a monster on the field, selecting "Shogunsaga." Parker activates "Tutan Mask" to negate "Exiled Force's" effect it. Allison explains that Parker fell into her Trap. All she needed was to find out what his facedown was before she acted. Now his backline is clear. Allison Normal Summons "Effect Veiler," a Tuner Monster, which surprised Xavier as Allison doesn't use Synchro Monsters outside of her Turbo Duels. Allison tunes "Black Luster Soldier" with "Effect Veiler" to Synchro Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Dusk Commander" in Attack Position. Allison summons another variation of her signature monster. In a cloud of darkness, the warrior steps out in shimmering black armor with small ring of light around his neck. At the sight of her new monster, Allison feels a pulse, shared by her friends, as if she's slipping into her Berserk Mode. Allison takes a deep breath, telling herself to relax. Just then, she monster touches her shoulder, and Allison relaxes. Allison explains that "Dusk Commander's" effect is a lot like "Shogunsaga's." Allison targets "Shogunsaga" and "Dusk Commander" gains ATK equal to its original ATK until the End Phase, giving it a 6500 ATK. Allison has "Dusk Commander" attack and destroy "Shogunsaga," winning her the duel. Allison gives only a fist pump in her victory. Parker is visible upset by his loss, but accepts the results and that Allison will be a representative of their academy. Facing Fears After the match, Allison showers in the locker room and gets her backs. When she gets to the back corridor she just sits on the floor, exhausted. Xavier finds her, and she tells him to go away. Xavier sits with Allison and notes that she was faking that entire match. He could tell how tired she was. When Allison asks how, Xavier says it's because he's always watching her. Allison calls Xavier a creep, which hurts Xavier's feelings but she doesn't realize. Xavier admits that it's been the same for him. He's been exhausted for a while, always thinking about Allison's match with her grandfather. He admits it was terrifying, the power one person can possess. Allison apologizes for being scary but Xavier clarifies by saying that he was referencing her grandfather because there is no way only Cameron possesses that kind of strength. Allison asks if he thinks about the diamonds and the matches ahead. Xavier replies with a quiet "yes." Allison also asks Xavier if he's been in contact with Void Malice. Xavier says no, insisting that he has to stay away from them to protect them, but some of them will be in the Action Duel tournament like Niel and Rebecca. Allison is not surprised, considering their talent. Allison sighs and wonders if TJ and Harrison feel the same as Xavier does. Xavier believes they do; they have too because none of them knows of the gravity of their situation. Allison replies that she likes this Xavier, one who doesn't give her BS. Xavier asks if he should try to kiss her. Allison pushes his face away, swearing that she hates kissing him. Regardless, Xavier pulls Allison hand away and kisses her. When they separate, Allison rolls her eyes and gets up, too tired to fight Xavier. Allison collects her bags and helps Xavier off the ground and tells him to follow her. She's taking him to her house. Xavier is excited, but the next scene shows Xavier disgruntled when Allison opens the door to his house. Xavier is joined by Harrison and TJ, and they all enter Allison's manor. Natasha is surprised Allison brought them home, but Allison says that they came here to see her grandfather, who is playing video games with Leon and Noel to everyone's surprise. Cameron defends himself by taking an interest in his grandchildren's interests. When Allison explains why her friends are here, Cameron gets up and goes to the dining room with them to talk. Allison agrees to play with Leon and Noel while Harrison, TJ, and Xavier relay their fears to Cameron about their growing abilities and the battles ahead. Featured Duel The duel is an Action Duel and the Field Spell is set to "Dragon Ravine." Turn 1: Allison Allison activates "Dragon Ravine's" effect to discard one card and send "Arkbrave Dragon" from her Deck to the Graveyard. Allison sets a monster and a Spell/Trap. Turn 2: Parker Parker Normal Summons "Shiranui Spiritmaster" (1500/0), and he uses its effect to Special Summon a "Shiranui" monster from his hand, selecting "Shiranui Sage" (500/0) in Attack Position. Parker uses "Sage's" effect to sacrifice itself to Special Summon a Tuner monster from his Deck with 0 DEF, selecting "Shiranui Spectralsword" (800/0) in Attack Position. "Sage" is banished due to the effect of "Spiritmaster." Parker tunes "Spiritmaster" with "Spectralsword" to Synchro Summon "Shiranui Samuraisaga" (2500/0) in Attack Position. Parker activates "Samuraisaga's" effect to return "Sage" to his Deck from the Banished Zone to force Allison's set monster to face-up Attack Position. The monster is revealed to be "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" (1100/1200). "Samuraisaga" attacks and destroys "Warrior Lady" (Allison 4000 > 2600). Allison activates "Warrior Lady's" effect to Special Summon "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" from her Deck in Attack Position (1400/1200). Parker find a Spell Card and sets one card. Turn 3: Allison Allison activates "Arkbrave's" effect in her Graveyard. She can Special Summon another Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster from her Graveyard, Special Summoning "Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand" in Attack Position (2800/2800). Allison does not use "Felgrand's" effect. "Felgrand" attacks "Samuraisaga;" Parker activates "Magical Arm Shield" to take control of Allison's "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" and forces "Felgrand" to attack it. "Felgrand" does but "Obnoxious Celtic Guard" cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters with 1900+ ATK (Parker 4000 > 2600). Allison activates "Relentless Attacks." Because "Felgrand" inflicted Battle Damage, it can attack again and it "Samuraisaga" (Parker 2600 > 2300). "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" returns to Allison's controls and she switches it to Defense Position. Turn 4: Parker Parker activates "Spectralswoard" in his Graveyard, banishing itself and "Samuraisaga" to Synchro Summon "Shiranui Shogunsaga" (3000/0) in Attack Position. Parker activates "Shogunsaga's" effect to banish "Spiritmaster" from his Graveyard to gain ATK equal to 'Spiritmaster's' ATK (3000 > 4500). Upon banishment, "Spiritmaster" allows Parker to destroy a face-up monster on the field, selecting "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." Parker activates "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation," discarding one card to Special Summon one of his banished monsters, selecting "Samuraisaga" in Attack Position. "Shogunsaga" attacks and destroys "Felgrand" (Allison 2600 > 900). Allison finds and activates her Spell Card, "Command Silencer" to negate the attack and draw one card. Parker sets one card. During the End Phase, "Shogunsaga's" ATK returns to normal. Turn 5: Allison Allison finds and activates "Polymerization," discarding "Assault Wyvern" and "Swfit Gaia the Fierce Knight" to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia, the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600/2100). Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to add "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck. She then activates it to allow her "Gaia Knight" monsters to inflict piercing damage. "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks "Shogunsaga" and Allison uses "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to force "Shogunsaga" into Defense Position. "Parker" attempts to activates "Tutan Mask" but "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect does not actually target his monster. "Shogunsaga" is destroyed and Parker takes the piercing damage (Parker 2300 > 0). Allison wins. Featured Cards Navigation